Soul of the Dragon
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: He's irritable, antisocial, and just a little psychotic. She's bright, friendly, and some say her head's in the clouds. How are they two of the most famous Miester and Weapon the DWMA has seen since since Maka's mother? M for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, Singer and I have discovered the wonder that is Soul Eater, and I have to say, I love it. Stein is officially mine. xD So's Mafune, but that's not really the point. He's still babysitting Angela. **

O-o-O

_Prologue_

The cries of the panicked woman echoed down the deserted streets, the moon above partially obscured by menacing cloud cover.

"_So...hungry..." _the Kishin pursuing her moaned raspily. _"Souls..." _

It honed in on the defenseless woman, opening it's mouth and hissing.

"You know, it isn't polite to strike a woman. Let alone one who can't defend herself." a cool voice interrupted.

A pair of glittering grey eyes gleamed from a nearby shadow, closely followed by a set of pearl white teeth, canines especially sharp.

_"Souls..." _the Kishin moaned again.

"Such a pity. You could at least attempt to speak about something other than souls, you know."

The Kishin ignored him, looking at the now retreating woman's back longingly.

The shadow moved. A tall man, his hair a blinding white comparable to snow, stood. The ends of his feathery hair nearly reached his elbows, a matching cream scarf fluttering lightly in the faint breeze that had picked up. A grey sweater hung loosely on his lithe form, the collar lined with fur and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black jeans hung low on his hips, and combat boots laced up to his shins. Between long pianist fingers, a deck of cards flew with ease, only pausing every few seconds to pull a thin cigarette held neatly from in between his teeth and exhale.

"Hello there." he grinned widely, feathery white hair falling into his eyes and covering his sunkissed skin for a moment. When the strands blew away, there was a darker gleam to his grey eyes, and his teeth seemed sharper.

"Jace. Don't play with your food." another voice scolded mildly.

She stood confidently, looking rather unconcerned about the Kishin standing only a few feet away from her. Her feet were clad in a pair of tall white heels, enhancing her long legs, which a pair of black jeans hugged. Her well shaped hips stood out above the waist of her jeans, as they were riding just as low as her companions. Her shirt consisted of a tight black sports bra over her large chest. A pair of white fingerless gloves were pulled over long nailed fingers, the hem intricately detailed with black symbols. Her eyes resembled that of a soul, the pale blue standing out against her paler skin. Her dark red hair fell over her shoulders in a long loose braid, and she vaguely flicked it back over her shoulder.

_"Souls...kill!" _the Kishin screamed suddenly, leaping towards the newcomer. She stared unblinkingly at the Kishin, completely unaffected by the large, dangerous creature coming at her.

Rather, she grinned.

"Jace."

The white haired male seemed to just disappear from his place behind the Kishin, reappearing in front of the woman, his grey eyes glimmering darkly as he took a protective stance.

"Don't. Touch. Her." he snarled, baring his teeth.

His cards glowed from in between his fingers, and he brought one up to his face, eyes appearing black. Flicking his fingers, he sent the card flying through the air, through the Kishin's bulbous throat.

The woman crossed her arms, sighing, and stepped forward to retrieve the card.

"That was disappointing." Jace sighed, beginning to shuffle his cards again. His eyes still gleaming, he watched the red soul manifest from the remainings of the Kishin's soul. "Really, Ryuu. You never let me play."

"Not tonight, Jace." Ryuu frowned.

Jace let out a growl, taking a long drag of his cigarette before exhaling towards the sky, his cards placed back into his pocket. Before placing the cigarette back in between his teeth, he prowled over to the glowing soul and grabbed it delicately, studying it silently before taking a bite out of it, and then another.

Humming, he put out the cigarette. "What's next?"

"We're at seventy-one souls now, Jace." Ryuu shrugged, her arms remaining crossed. "I know you're in no rush to get to one hundred."

Jace's scowl deepened, but said nothing. "Whatever you say, Ryuu."

O-o-O

Lord Death stood in front of his mirror, his white mask blank as usual as he studied the two figures through the mirror.

"Hm. Perhaps I should send someone out to bring them back to the Academy." he mused. "They could be quite an asset to the DWMA, if they came. But, it's unfortunate that they are so wary of others. Especially the weapon."

The Lord Death sighed delicately, glancing back at the white haired male and his female counterpart.

_"OH KID~!"_

O-o-O

Death the Kid stalked down an alley, his eyes darting back and forth as his posture remained relaxed. Liz and Patty strolled along beside him, Liz watching the shadows around them warily and keeping an eye on Patty.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Liz asked, crossing her arms behind her head and looking up at the sky.

"The Shadowhunter." Kid replied coolly.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!" Patty yelped, waving her hands back and forth in a panic. "We can't do that!"

"And why not?" Kid frowned, doing his best to ignore the fact that the two sisters in front of him were not symmetrical to one another.

"You mean you don't know?" Liz asked, her hat falling to one side as she tilted her head.

Seeing Kid's look of confusion, she sighed. "You know how me and Patty were when we were on the streets?"

At Kid's nod, she continued. "Well, if you compare me and Patty to Jace Shadowhunter, we're nothing but infants in power."

Kid's eyes widened for a moment. "Impossible."

"No." Liz said. "It's quite true. He hides in the shadows, attacking ruthlessly and without warning. Everyone on the streets is scared of him. We've seen him once, years ago."

"Again, Impossible." Kid insisted, putting his hands in his pockets.

However, a glimpse of grey caught his eye, and he whirled, only to see a pair of grey eyes staring unblinkingly back at him.

His own narrowed, and in a second had stepped forward to see who or what was watching him. The eyes in the shadow blinked, and as he reached out, realized there was nothing there.

"Kid?" Liz asked.

Kid was baffled, but retained his composure, though at the moment he wanted to climb to the tallest peak of the tallest symmetrical mountain and cry out to the world in his happiness.

Oh, how he wanted to see those beautifully symmetrical eyes again!

O-o-O

"Jace! How could you have been so stupid!" Ryuu yelled, a vein pulsing in her forehead. "What if you'd been caught!?"

Jace snorted, his usual scowl tugging at his lips.

"You know they wouldn't have." he growled. "Other than those Thompson sisters, no one could possibly catch me when I don't want to be found."

Ryuu sighed, already spent at yelling at the male in front of her. "I know. I just worry about you, that's all."

Jace said nothing, bringing out his deck of cards. With slow, deliberate movements, her began shuffling them again.

"Are we going hunting again tonight?" he finally asked.

"You're a glutten, Jace." Ryuu moaned from her place on his bed, an arm thrown over her face.

"Damn straight."

O-o-O

"Let me get this straight." Kid said quietly. "You refuse to assist in finding the Shadowhunter because _you've seen his face!?" _

"Pretty much." Patty looked up from her place on the floor, her crayons out and causing mayhem on a piece of paper that was sure to be important, but didn't care.

"Sorry Kid, but it's true." Liz closed her eyes and shrugged. "Growing up here, it's pretty bad news if you meet another weapon."

Kid sighed, attempting to keep himself from throttling the two women in front of him.

By now, the sky was beginning to darken, the sun falling lower and lower in the sky, the promise of night and the possibility of rain coming with the arrival of clouds overhead.

They wandered alleyways for a while, and at one point Kid had to rescue Liz from Patty as she was dragged into a toy store.

Finally, the night came, and the lights from windows were the only way to see the path ahead of them. Between street lamps, the shadows loomed, and Liz and Patty became noticeably more tense as time went on.

"Would you two please stop your twitching?" he finally grated out, a tick mark appearing on the side of his head.

"But-" they started to protest, but were cut off when a scream echoed down an alley ahead.

O-o-O

"Jace!" Ryuu screamed as the white haired male crumpled to the ground, the Kishin rearing up before his limp form and howling in pain.

Jace had managed a couple of heavy blows to the Kishin, but unfortunately, this one had some kind of toxin on its skin that left heavy burns on Jace's own.

Coughing, Jace rolled out of the way a second before he would have been crushed by the Kishin. His hands were heavily burnt, and the black marks trailed up to his elbows erratically. Another burn on his cheek where the Kishin had drooled on him was a bright crimson.

"Stay back, Ryuu!" he roared back as she took a step forward. Hesitantly, she did as Jace told her to, putting her trust in the frail beginnings of their bond.

Snarling, Jace turned back to the Kishin, eyes glowing black as coals. "You want my soul, asshole?" he hissed. "Well, you're not gonna get it."

As if the burns on his arms weren't paining him at all, his deck of cards was suddenly in his hands, and he drew a card from the top. Flipping it around, he revealed the king of hearts.

"It seems your luck is against you." Jace smirked. "I can play with you as long as I like."

The Kishin howled again, diving for Jace's motionless body.

He took a step to the left, narrowly dodging the arms that glowed a sickly yellow. However, the Kishin's snake-like form whirled back around, arms coming for his stomach.

Flinching, he blocked the blows with his already burnt arms, and the slow hiss of something burning filled the air.

Ryuu's eyes widened in shock, and she was about to jump into the fray and help when a sudden voice said, "Liz. Patty."

She turned, only to see a male about her own age standing next to her, two glowing pink orbs flying down from the air and landing in his palms, taking on the appearance of two identical pistols.

_I know those pistols... _she thought. _Those are the Thompson sisters! Patty and Liz!_

She hit her palm with a fist as the realization dawned on her. She remembered those two now! Jace had said something about them once or twice in the last couple of weeks, though she couldn't remember what to save her life.

The sound of a gun being fired brought her back to the present. Bullets peppered the ground and the Kishin, but there was suddenly no sign of Jace anywhere.

"Jace!" she yelled, looking for any sign of his white hair.

Kid glanced out of the corner of his eye at the red haired girl, wondering what on earth she was doing here if there was no sign of anyone else around other than the Kishin.

Unless..

The Kishin reeled back from the force of the bullets, its howls getting louder each time a bullet connected with its flesh. Ryuu caught a glimpse of Jace, pinned underneath the large frame of the beast. Panic shot through her as she realized he wasn't moving.

_"JACE!" _she screamed, darting forward. Her heels clicked heavily against the cement, her jeans moving exactly as she did.

The Kishin lunged for her, leaving Jace's prone form on the ground. She slid, her jeans thankfully keeping her from getting too much damage from stones, and rolled out of the way of an attack, her eyes clear and focused.

She stepped aside as Jace had done only minutes earlier, dodging before backflipping easily and getting out of the way of the follow-up attack. Her agility was in perfect shape, and tonight was no exception.

Bullets were still flying through the air at the Kishin, but nothing mattered to Ryuu other than getting to Jace, who was now beginning to stir from his position on the ground.

"Jace!" Ryuu yelled, this time a note of relief in her words. "About time, you lazy ass! Can I get some help here?"

He said nothing, though he did make it into a kneeling position before glowing a dark blue and disappearing into Ryuu's hands, where he reformed into a deck of large black cards. Ryuu nodded before bracing herself against something. Jace appeared for a moment on the cards' reflective surface, looking bloodly and worse for the wear.

_'Don't get cocky.' _he warned her. _'Go for the throat, and make it quick.' _

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, Jace!" Ryuu grinned ferally.

Kid watched in astonishment as the Kishin was cornered by the red haired girl, her eyes determined. Keeping up the steady stream of bullets, he allowed her to take care of the situation, just a little curious to see what would happen.

_Perfect symmetry... _he thought to himself as Ryuu flicked the cards at the beast, dividing it cleanly through the middle as they collided.

She then proceeded to collapse, Jace reforming next to her, reaching out to collect the soul before he fell forward. Cards fell from his pocket, scattering around them.

_You're an idiot... _Jace thought before he too fell into darkness.

O-o-O

**A/N: Ryuu, you're an idiot. Jace told you to be quick.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I was watching Soul Eater, and I got inspired to write another chapter. Sorry to all you people out there who were waiting on me. *sweat drop* I think this fic is going to be a bit of a spontaneous updating one. I kinda just get inspired and then type until my poor keyboard is screaming at me to stop. Meh. I hope you all enjoy the chapter anyway~**

**Oh, and before I forget: Singer and I came up with Ryuu and Jace respectively. Jace belongs to me, but Ryuu belongs to her. Along with that, we're writing two (hopefully) different fics with them. So, if you're following both of our fics, Jace is more strongly portrayed in my fic, while Ryuu is more strongly portrayed in Singer's fic. **

O-o-O

_Chapter One_

The next morning found the two in rather uncomfortable beds, Jace with a splitting headache and wrapped neatly in crisp white bandages. Ryuu was snoring loudly from next to him, and he found himself contemplating suffocating her with his pillow, if only for the quiet it would bring.

He decided against it, after an internal debate that lasted a handful of minutes, instead searching for a cigarette in his jeans, which were about the only article of clothing that was still on his body.

With a smirk of victory, he grabbed the last cigarette from his pocket, ignoring the fact that it would most likely be the last for a while, and flicked a match to light it. Taking a deep drag, he exhaled, leaning back against the headboard of the metal hospital bed.

He could really do with a cup of coffee, or better yet, a bottle of cheap vodka. Something that could take the edge off of the low throbbing that was currently pounding away at his skull persistently.

Once his cigarette was spent, he glanced around the small, neat room in disinterest before throwing back the thin covers and swinging his legs over the side. After waiting a moment for his head to settle in it's insisting hacking against his brain, he stood, gradually working the kinks out of his stiff limbs.

His mission complete, he pulled on his clothing, tucking his cream scarf neatly under his hair and pulling the sleeves of his sweater down to his wrists. Checking on Ryuu, he was again tempted to smother her with a pillow, but decided against it at the peaceful expression on her face. Gently, he pushed back a couple strands of her red hair that had escaped the braid that was now splayed against the bed before moving carefully over to the door and opening it slowly.

Cautiously, he moved out into the hall, closing the door quietly behind himself and glancing around.

Which way to go..which way to go..

Blinking, Jace turned towards the sounds of voices echoing faintly down to his right, wondering what on earth was making such a damned racket. Now, logically, he really should have gone the other direction, but curiosity won out in that particular battle of logic.

_Damn you, logic. _

After several minutes of walking, the narrow, cold passageway opened up on one side, windows lining along the wall for as far as he could see.

Glancing vaguely out of one, he watched a couple of kids, definitely younger than him, fight. There was that kid that he'd seen in the alleyway, along with the Thompson sisters as his weapons, along with a blue haired runt that looked like something had electrocuted him, and a white haired kid that...actually didn't look all that unusual. Other than the shark teeth.

The Thompson sisters were doing a rather good job, he had to admit, of keeping the blue haired runt and the shark toothed kid on their toes. Vaguely, he wondered why on earth they were fighting in the first place.

"Hm. That had to have hurt." Jace murmured, watching as the black haired kid did a pretty cool kick onto the blue haired runt's arms. Apparently he was intelligent enough to block the attack.

As the black haired kid landed, the shark toothed one lunged from behind with a yell, his left arm morphing into a red and black blade.

_Huh. So he's a weapon too. _Jace mused. _Makes sense, I guess. _

However, one of the guns was there to block, forcing a curse out of the white haired kid.

Easily, almost in slow motion to Jace's eyes, the other gun was used to propel itself into the kid's stomach. Of course, Jace knew what was about to happen next. He'd been on the wrong end of those two once upon a time, and it was definitely an experience he didn't want to repeat for a long while.

As the gun fired, dark crimson bolts of electricity emerged from the other side of the weapon, said kid still appearing to be in shock. He landed pretty hard too, motionless, no doubt stunned from the shock.

And then started rolling around on the ground like he was dying.

Rolling his eyes, Jace leaned against the wall next to the open framed window, listening to the rant that the kid was now going on about. As that was going on, Jace's eyes roamed the ground below, noting motion out of the corner of his eye.

Glancing down, his eyes narrowed in recognition.

He would know that screw anywhere.

O-o-O

"Doctor Stein, is that the boy? The one with the guns, is he the new kid that everyone's been talking about so much?" Maka asked from behind Stein, her arms clasped behind her back as she took in the new boy's appearance.

"Yep." Stein stated, leaning on the back of his chair, cigarette moving with the word. "That's Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. It was his own decision to attend the Academy. But he won't be a normal student. His abilities are far greater than anyone else's here."

"But why, Black Star?" Tsubaki asked, half to herself, completely honed in on her wielder. She remembered his words earlier that day and frowned, closing her eyes.

"Tsubaki?" Maka asked in concern, looking over at the weapon. "Is something wrong?"

Tsubaki flushed and grinned sheepishly back at the blond miester. "Oh no, it's nothing." she replied.

"My dear soul seeing scythe-miester Maka, can I borrow you for a moment?" Stein asked suddenly.

Maka flinched and visibly paled as she turned to face the Professor. "Uh, yeah?" she squeaked.

"I have a special lesson in mind for you today." he began, watching the battle between the three boys play out.

"O-okay." she swallowed nervously.

"Now now, there's no reason to be worried, it's a very simple question. Take a look at the duel- watch Kid and his twin pistols as they fight. I want you to pay particular attention to their soul wavelengths." Stein said, not taking his eyes away from the fight.

Maka turned her attention away and looked closely at Kid like she was told before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Normally it's almost impossible to sync the wavelengths with two weapons like that. But the connection between all three of them is strong, and very stable." she started. "And the weapons seem to share a respect- no, that's not the word..admiration, is that it?"

"Exactly correct." Stein smirked, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the blond miester. "A good observation. The twin pistols are called the Thompson sisters. They grew up on the streets. Their lives were much harder before they met Kid. It's natural that they would have a strong admiration for him. The partnership works for Kid, too." Stein added as an afterthought. "It's good for him to be around people so different. The Thompson sisters laid-back attitudes have a positive influence on him by quieting his neurotic tendencies."

"They do make a really good team, those three." Maka admitted as she watched Kid holding off both Black Star and Soul's attacks with apparent ease.

"Don't they?" Stein asked.

"You can't even compare them to our two idiots out there."

It seemed, at this point, that the three had come to a stand off. Soul and Black Star were standing opposite of Kid, who at this point just looked mildly confused.

"Power of friendship, hm?" an unfamiliar voice drawled from behind Stein, making Maka and Tsubaki jump. They hadn't even noticed that they had company!

"Always a pleasure to see you, Jace." Stein smirked, whirling in his chair to face the newcomer.

"I wish I could say the same to you." Jace shrugged, blowing a couple strands of white hair out of his eyes. "But it seems that we always seem to meet right after I've gotten the shit kicked out of me."

Stein smirked before whirling back around. "Maka, Tsubaki, this is Jace. Jace, Maka and Tsubaki."

The two females nervously said hello, to which the white haired male nodded.

"_TRANS- FORM!" _Soul yelled suddenly, turning into a ball of light and flying into the air.

"Wow." Kid said in admiration, watching the over-dramatic scene unfold before him.

"Come on, Soul!" Black Star called, reaching his hands up to catch the falling weapon.

Unfortunately, it failed. Soul's scythe form landed hilt down right in front of Black Star, his black splitting the blue tip of Black Star's hair right down the middle. Black Star was silent for a moment, and Soul's scythe form fell forward, the blade exiting Black Star's hair.

After several seconds, Black Star's head began bleeding heavily, and he proceeded to start screaming quite loudly. Something that Jace's splitting head was not agreeing with in any way, shape, or form.

This ridiculous act continued for another ten seconds before the blue haired kid decided to actually attempt to pick up Soul. Which actually ended up making Black Star's head wound bleed even more.

Jace was half smirking, half grimacing in pain at the sight and sound.

"Black Star and Soul are definitely lacking in the soul-wavelength department." Maka deadpanned.

"So it seems." Stein grinned, amused by the situation.

"It's almost painful to watch. The morons can't pick up on each other's wavelengths at all."

"Before a miester and his or her weapon fight an opponent, they need to adjust their wavelength's to each other." Stein informed them. Jace rolled his eyes at the event that was now occurring in front of them. Somehow, their arguement had turned into some kind of break-up.

"...Can I shoot them now?"

"Let's wait. Things are just starting to get good." Liz snickered.

The scene continued on.

"-Would it be okay if we stayed friends?" Black Star blushed, looking off to one side shyly.

"You idiot!" Soul cried. "Of course we're going to still be friends! Forever!"

"Oh, Soul!"

"Black Star!"

"Oh, Soul!"

"Black Staaaaarrr!"

"Oh, Sooouuuullll!"

"They need professional help." Maka sighed.

Just as the two managed to get to each other and embrace, Kid decided he'd had enough. So he shot them.

"...Oops. Sorry. My fingers slipped."

Jace snorted. He liked this kid already.

"We can't just give up a fight." Soul said, getting into a crouch."

"Right." Black Star agreed as he got to his feet. "We're not giving up until we beat him!"

"Okay..." Kid said coolly. "We'll see how well that works."

"Black Star's specialty is martial arts." Maka mused, watching as Kid ducked under one of Black Star's soul-wavelength attacks and sent him flying. "But Kid is just playing with him. And the way he'd been fighting today, Soul has no chance against him either."

In a movement that was faster than the eye could see, Black Star had gotten his belt around Kid's ankle, and yanked him off balance. Soul took the opening and transformed, spinning through the air like a boomerang and homing in on Kid.

Unfortunately, Soul buried himself into the ground about three inches away from Kid's chest. Which had been his actual target.

Kid rolled backwards, pulling Black Star right into Soul's blade with a clank.

"Okay..." Black Star rasped. "Now I really want to kill him."

"Our partners are pretty useless, huh." Maka mentioned to Tsubaki, who nodded in agreement.

"And now it's time.." Kid said darkly, "To see the power of a Grim Reaper."

Dust whirled around his legs spreading higher.

"Black Star Soul Resonance!" he, Liz and Patty chorused.

"Huh?" Maka proclaimed, leaning forward. "It looks like their souls expanded."

"It did. Now they're showing off their true strength." Stein murmured around his cigarette.

Jace looked on in interest. It seemed that the Thompson sisters had gained a decent amount of power since he'd last met them.

"Okay! Let's see what you got, huh!" Soul taunted.

"Reaper Shmeaper. Bring it on!" Black Star added.

"Swwweeeeettt~!" another voice chirped. Jace inwardly cringed. He should have known that Ryuu would have been woken by the door closing. No doubt she'd followed him down here.

"Jace, are you gonna be able to do something like that? Huh, huh?" Ryuu chirped, bouncing around him excitedly.

Maka and Tsubaki, at this point, were wondering if they should be prepared for any more random people to be appearing out of thin air.

"No." Jace deadpanned. "I'm not a pistol-type. In case you couldn't tell."

"Awwwwww..." Ryuu whined, red hair sticking out in every direction. "Why nooooooottt?"

"Although I am able to change my weapon, it doesn't mean that I turn into a pistol. Now shut up."

A sudden explosion from in front of them did shut Ryuu up, miraculously. But not for the reasons that Jace thought.

"Soo...big..." Ryuu murmured, her eyes wide with delight.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled, running over to her miester.

Maka sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Aw man, what were those idiots thinking?" she wondered.

"Looks like a decisive defeat." Stein said, lighting his cigarette.

Jace stared longingly at the light, wishing that he hadn't run out of cigarettes.

As everyone began rolling/walking/running off to the three, Jace sighed, running a hand through his hair. Ryuu watched hawkishly, not moving a muscle.

"No." Jace snapped as she opened her mouth.

"But-"

"_No_."

"Pretty-"

"What part of 'no' do you not understand."

"The part where you say it~!" she replied brightly before giggling and backing up.

Right into Stein.

She screeched in surprise, falling backwards onto her back.

"Nice to see you again too, Ryuu." Stein stated, looking down at her.

"Whassup, whassup, _whhaaaaaaasuuupppp_?" yet another new voice asked as Lord Death appeared out of nowhere. His gaze was automatically drawn to the two newcomers, and he bounced over. "Ahh, so you're our new miester and weapon. I'm Lord Death!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Ryuu grinned, bouncing back onto her feet. "I'm Ryuu, and this is Jace!"

"Very nice, very nice indeed to meetcha." Lord Death nodded before turning his attention to the main group. "So, I heard my son had a fight on his first day of school. Kid can be difficult sometimes. I hope no one's hurt too badly."

There were a few shaking heads.

"Great! I'll just be taking Kid home now. Byyyyyyyeeeeeee!" Lord Death waved as Liz and Patty, Liz carrying Kid, walked down the steps of the Academy.

"...Jace.."

_"NO!"_


End file.
